


Hi Bear

by phangirl00



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bonfires, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirl00/pseuds/phangirl00
Summary: Dan has a bonfire night with his friends, but misses his long-distance boyfriend Phil who he was supposed to see that night.





	Hi Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden inspiration and came up with this short piece. Hope you like it and it would mean a lot if you left a comment. Go check out my other work!

It has always been Emma and Dan, but then it became Emma, Dan and Phil. They were the iconic trio at school that everyone was jealous of. And then Dan and Phil started dating so the flirting that they got before stopped. But one morning Phil came to school tears in his eyes telling that he’s moving to a another town. They were heartbroken.

It was Emma and Dan again.

Dan was grateful of Emma. She’s always been a amazing friend and he thinks that if he wasn’t gay they would be dating. But that wasn’t the case. She was there when Phil moved away and he needed someone's shoulder to cry to and tonight he was under a blanket with her next to a bonfire. 

Phil was supposed to be there too, but he wasn’t. He was supposed to come to London for a week, but he said he couldn’t. Never said why. 

Maybe he finally got bored. He didn’t want to make the long journey by train every other month to be with him for a week. He simply didn’t love him anymore. Right?

When he told the news and his worries to Emma she told him that everything would be okay and he didn’t have anything to worry about. But he still worries, he always worries.  

Emma had a great idea to have a bonfire night with their couple of friends this night, to celebrate their friendship with Phil. But the issue is that Phil’s not here, but Dan tries to have fun and hide his feelings.

The night turns out really fun. He and his friends – Jack, Mariah and Lauren beside Emma – haven’t actually hung out in a long time and he kind of missed it. Definitely beats moping in his room through the Saturday night. They made s’mores and told stupid stories from their childhood.

Of course there was alcohol, but not too much. At the end of the night they noticed that no one was able to drive anymore so they decided to spent the night in the woods. They already had blankets with them and it was summer already so it’s not like they will freeze to death while sleeping.

Dan laid down on the hard wooden bench with blanket wrapped around him. He drifted soon to peaceful sleep.

He woke up with something warm to his side. It felt odd and wrong but at the same time weirdly familiar. He soon realized that there was someone beside him. He started panicking but then there was hand on his own and he would know that hand anytime. 

It was Phil.

He opened his eyes and found his blue eyed boyfriend next to him smiling widely.

''Hi Bear.''


End file.
